


The Estrogen Phile

by SekhmetRising



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekhmetRising/pseuds/SekhmetRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets exploring FEM! Asami, FEM! Takaba or both. The first chapter is entitled "Domina".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito whimpered as the extra-large dildo was rammed brutally against his prostate again. His cock twitched in response, spilling dribbles of semen across his quivering stomach. His throat was raw from screaming, and it seemed The Bitch was nowhere near finished. _Why the hell didn’t he listen to Yama-sensei when he’d had the chance?_

“Poor baby,” the husky voice floated from somewhere out of his line of sight. Akihito groaned. He would never get that damned (sexy ass) voice out of his head now…

She appeared over him and his breath hitched. _Fuck_. She was beautiful—more beautiful than _any_ model he’d ever captured on film—but terrifying. With one look from her flint hard gold eyes, she emasculated him and left him a bleeding, weeping mess at her flat-soled Italian leather booted feet. Her face was strong, though, not delicate as he’d been imagining. Who’d ever think a Japanese woman would have this kind of predatory presence? A kind of lazy dominant ownership of everything she surveyed and was not only _comfortable_ in that role, but was _born_ to it.

 _“Fuck you!”_ he hissed, coming up off the bed as much as he could with the restraints holding him down.

“Oh no, little man,” Asami murmured as she reached for her slacks and unzipped them slowly. “Your cute cock will never be inside of me.”

Akihito’s eyes got huge as a monster dildo appeared in the zipper’s gap. Holy crap! The crazy bitch was packing! She crawled over him, a huge black panther stalking her prey.

“But _my_ cock inside of _you_ is another matter altogether.”

“W-Wait! I-I-“ was all he managed before she pulled the one inside of him out, and in one smooth motion that told him she’d done this before, thrust into him to the hilt.

His vision went white from pain, a soft cry all he could force out of his mangled vocal chords. He partially came to with her stroking gently through his hair.

“Now, kitten, I’ll show you why I’m the most feared bitch in all of Asia.”


	2. Murphy's Law (Or Yuri: Not Just A Super Villian's Name!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles and ficlets exploring FEM! Asami, FEM! Takaba or both.

Takaba Aki struggled to remain upright. The sharp pain between her legs had turned into a dull kind of throb two or three hours ago, which would’ve been fine if she still had endorphins left to take the edge off. Now she could feel every pulse of her heart, every scrape of the blood cells in her veins as they rushed around the puncture wounds where The Bitch had sewn up her cunt lips. To add insult to injury, when she moved, she could feel the handful of marbles clicking against one another inside her vagina, trapped by the suture threads.

She’d managed to come to the conclusion that The Asami _Bitch_ (emphasis on _Bitch_ ) was insane.

It wasn’t even like she’d captured anything conclusive—much less damning, for that matter—on her film. No. This little exercise was just because Asami thought she “needed a lesson” in respecting her elders. So nearly a day ago, with medical-grade equipment (how often did she DO this??) and her two henchmen looking on, she’d created the situation Aki was in now ( _after_ hours of fucking her raw).

Aki risked a quick glance at her captor, the reclusive and infamous Asami Ryuu. It seemed as if nothing phased that woman: “balls of solid diamond” is what she’d heard whispered in feared tones at the precinct. Even now, they were walking into a charity event held by Tokyo Metro, Asami in a tailored black suit and she… Aki’s lip curled in disgust. Well, she was in a dress (a damned dress!) with absolutely nothing under it! The hem was halfway between her hip and knee, for Asami’s “amusement”, so she’d told her. Because if she moved too quickly, the skirt of the dress flew up, exposing her girl bits to gods and man. Nevermind that she never wore dresses!

Takaba stumbled, cursing at the sharp, shoot pain that exploded from her groin, and she would have fallen, except Asami’s two brute guards were immediately at either side, supporting her. Asami herself glanced over with a shit-eating smirk but didn’t stop walking, her destination quite clear to Takaba.

Yamazaki: her boss. _Fuck_. Could this day get any worse?

The four of them made quite a sight in the middle of the uniformed cops, and a wave of silence and stares (some horrified, some in shock) followed them all the way up to Yamazaki, chatting amiably with a tableful of other big shots. He turned his head as the prevailing quiet caught up to him, and he did a double take. Aki would have laughed in almost any other circumstance. The quartet stopped at Yamazaki’s table.

“What are you doing here, Asami?” Yamazaki hissed at the powerful woman.

“You lost something,” she replied, voice unruffled and husky. “I thought I would be a good citizen and return it.”

“Takaba, are you alright?” the officer asked, looking away from his nemesis.

Aki nodded jerkily, unable to speak out of embarrassment that they were now the center of attention.

“I’ve done my civic duty,” Asami continued, moving behind Aki. “I’m busy, so I’ll go now.”

Aki felt strong hands caress her bruised ass as The Bitch leaned forward to whisper in her ear: “Let’s do that again sometime, shall we?”

Aki growled up into the laughing golden eyes, but she didn’t dare move quickly. Aki suddenly felt the sutures loosen to a dangerous degree, and she squirmed a little, trying to keep the marbles from falling onto the concrete floor. But in the end, all of her maneuvering didn’t save her.

The first of the marbles hit the floor with a loud clack and continued to bounce for several moments, the sound echoing off the walls. Her face felt like it had caught fire, and the amusement in Asami’s eyes spread over her full, sensuous mouth in a half-smile.

“I was wondering how long that would take,” the amused, low voice said, breath caressing down Aki’s neck.

A gentle kiss was placed behind Aki’s ear, and two—no, three—more marbles clattered to the floor in the cool silence.

Asami’s chuckle faded as she walked away, leaving Aki to explain that too familiar kiss to her boss.

Never mind the marbles.


End file.
